


Харди&Миллер

by bfcure



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Coda, Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Своеобразная кода к сериалу.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Kudos: 3





	Харди&Миллер

Элли думает: кто они с Алеком друг другу? Коллеги? Друзья? Что-то большее? Ну, или меньшее — в конце концов, они ни разу не ходили в паб после того, как заканчивалось расследование или рабочий день. Тем не менее у них есть собственная скамейка на берегу и традиция приносить туда чай.

Алек упорно греет его в микроволновке, и это безумно раздражает. Он всегда оказывается рядом, когда нужен Элли, и это тоже бесит, пусть и совсем по-другому.

А ещё он зовёт её «Миллер». Во время работы, вне работы и тогда, когда идёт суд над Джо, и Элли особенно остро помнит, что она жена убийцы и возможного педофила.

Алек произносит её фамилию с ярко выраженным шотландским акцентом, и постепенно она теряет привязку к конкретному мужчине, которого Элли больше не хочет видеть, и становится прозвищем, не несущим вреда. Она благодарна Алеку за это, что не мешает ей орать на него, когда он (опять!) размешивает сахар в чашке ножом.

Тем не менее, когда он плачет над папкой с делом Пиппы Гиллеспи и Лизы Ньюбери, Элли стоит за дверью и как Цербер рявкает на проходящих мимо любопытствующих:

— Инспектор Харди занят!

Элли не удивляет деликатность, с которой Алек обращается с Триш Уиндем, и холодная ярость в голосе, когда он допрашивает преступника. В этот момент шотландский акцент почти исчезает, и по спине Элли проходит озноб.

Алек не отвечает прямо на вопрос, собирается ли он остаться. Он говорит:

— До завтра, Миллер.

И Элли успокаивается. Эта фраза похожа на обещание, а Алек Харди всегда держит слово.


End file.
